The Blood In her Hands
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Todo en la vida de Dia Kurosawa tenia un rumbo tranquilo, quizas no perfecto pero... hay ciertas dudas e intrigas que se gestan alrededor de su familia, alrededor de ella, sus amigos y conocidos, algo no cuadra y el hecho de deba cazar a los primordiales lo complica todo, un secreto guardado existe detras de ella ¿Que sera?, ¿Lo descubrira?
1. Chapter 1

_**~* The Blood In Her Hands *~**_

 _Tu sangre es la pieza vital para mi mayor logro…. —_

 _No voy a convertirme en un monstruo, un títere el que puedas utilizar a tu antojo —_

 _¿Qué otra opción tienes? —_

 _Asesinarte… —_

Hace un bonito día en Numazu, una ciudad localizada al este de la prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón. Se localiza a un costado de la península de Izu, al noreste de la bahía de Suruga y a 130 km al oeste de Tokio. Una ciudad tranquila donde la gente puede disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las calles, de la brisa marina proveniente del mar y donde muchos turistas pueden realizar diferentes actividades recreativas acuáticas, donde además muchos inversionistas millonarios podían realizar sus negocios como el ampliar sus consorcios y sucursales hoteleras como es el caso de la familia O'hara o en la venta de material para el buceo, así como dar clases de natación entre semanas como lo hace la familia Matsuura pero había una familia en especial en ese ciudad que llevaba a cabo tradiciones desde hace milenios, que pasaban de generación en generación, la familia Kurosawa era conocida por ser la más respetada de toda la ciudad, tenía gran influencia en la política a nivel nacional además de que las 2 hijas asistían a Uranohoshi una preparatoria muy prestigiosa donde la mayor de las 2 Dia Kurosawa no nadamas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de dicha preparatoria si no que era la mejor estudiante de todas, calificaciones inmejorables, reconocimientos por diferentes logros académicos que ha logrado, cursando el 3er grado de preparatoria, todo un ejemplo a seguir por muchas de las estudiantes.

Pero también una chica dura, tosca y a veces intimidante que se le consideraba antisocial por la forma de tratar a los demás, pero era buena jovencita con principios y disciplina, su hermana menor Ruby Kurosawa cursaba apenas el primer grado siendo realmente todo lo contrario a Dia, tímida, inocente, miedosa, ella por su timidez no podía socializar con las demás personas terminando siempre metiéndose en problemas, pero aun a pesar de todo eso, su hermana mayor la quería, la protegía de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

Dia era una chica pelinegra de tez clara con ojos color turquesa, su hermana era más pequeña y su pelo era rojo con 2 coletas, poseían el mismo tono de ojos y de piel, lo extraño es que ellas no tenían ningún tipo de parecido con sus padres, Nico Kurosawa un hombre que ha ganado millones de yenes en el mundo del espectáculo de las idol's promocionando y patrocinando a varios grupos como cantantes solistas era pelinegro, delgado con una mirada penetrante carmesí, su esposa la doctora y directora del hospital Kurosawa Maki, era muy dedicada a su trabajo, galardonada con varios premios por su trabajo altruista con personas de escasos recursos, padres ejemplares en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero algo aquí no cuadraba… el parentesco entre padres e hijas no era el mismo ¿En realidad Nico y Maki eran los padres biológicos de las pequeñas? eso era todo un misterio que nadie comprendía pero nadie trataba de cuestionarlo ya que sería meterse en camisa de 11 varas y lo que nadie quería era tener problemas de cualquier tipo con esa familia.

"Inhala y exhala, busca el equilibrio espiritual y trata de tomar la espada" — Eran las palabras de Dia quien estaba en el dojo de la familia sentada sobre sus rodillas vistiendo un kimono largo rojo con flores adornándole, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos posicionadas sobre sus rodillas — Tu puedes hacerlo Dia…. — Se decía a si misma que cuando vio en su mente un flashazo de color amarillo intento tomarlo, pero fue tan rápido que pudo hacerlo.

Al abrirlos un gesto lleno de frustración se formó en ella mientras chasqueaba los dientes apretando los nudillos sobre sus rodillas, siendo interrumpida por su padre quien vestía un kimono color negro quien se acercaba a verla con serenidad mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, esperaba un resultado favorable a su entrenamiento al cual ya tenía tiempo de haberla introducido y esperaba que hubiera buenos resultados esta vez, pero la menor no podía sentir más decepcionada de sí misma ya que por más que lo intentara no podía alcanzar lo que su padre llamaba "la espada sagrada de los dioses".

¿Aún no la logras alcanzar cierto? — Su padre se ponía de cunclillas tomando su hombro con una mano.

Lamento decepcionarte… otra vez… padre — No tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos después de fallar nuevamente.

Estas progresando… muy pronto lograras alcanzarla…. confió en que así lo harás — Le entregaba una Katana con una funda roja, y la empuñadura de un dragón en oro negro con un zafiro en la base de la hoja incrustada.

Padre…. pero aun… no soy digna de portarla… ¿Por qué me la das? — El hombre sonrió con calidez alborotando los cabellos de su hija.

Porque tu esfuerzo lo vale, tu dedicación día tras día, el no rendirte mi pequeña me demuestra que eres digna…. — Besando la frente de su hija lentamente se paró y se dirigió a la salida del dojo — Son 7:30 a.m. cámbiate y vete a la escuela Ruby te espera afuera —

Sonriendo asintió tranquilamente mirando la Katana la cual desenfundo mirando el reflejo de sus ojos turquesa en el filo metálico resplandeciente volviendo a ese determinado rostro lleno de fortaleza que siempre se le ha visto guardándola en su funda para irse a su cuarto rápidamente, darse un baño y ponerse el uniforme. Pasados unos minutos saldría hacia la entrada donde la menor pelirroja estaba tranquilamente mirando hacia el paisaje de las montañas un lugar donde se decía que seres místicos primordiales vivían, la versión que los lugareños saben es que estos seres son los protectores del bosque que hicieron un tratado con el hombre de protegerles a cambio de que preservaran la naturaleza pura de ese lugar pero… la historia que Dia sabia y gracias a que su padre se la inculco de pequeña era que esos seres eran monstruosidades que se alimentaban de sangre humana, mataban a las personas para sobrevivir sin importarles si entraban o no al bosque esas criaturas con tal de saciar su sed masacraban a inocentes.

Ruby…. vámonos… se nos hará tarde… solamente pasaremos a la tienda de Koizumi – kun para tomar un desayuno rápido y nos iremos a clase, no quiero llegar tarde o la sensei Nozomi va a darme una reprimenda de pesadilla — En realidad nunca llegaba tarde, simplemente sentía escalofríos de haber visto y saber cómo es que su sensei de Astronomía castigaba a quienes llegaban tarde, le tenía respeto, pero a la vez un profundo miedo.

Ne – chan… ¿Porque llevas eso? — Preguntaba curiosa la menor al mirar la Katana enfundada colgando de un brazo.

Padre me la dio como una medida de defensa personal, no quiere que sus princesas corran peligro y así podre protegerte de todo hombre que se te acerque — Sonrió la mayor de manera maternal y la menor tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

¡GambaRuby! —

Odiaba mentirle a su hermana menor pero la verdad era que la familia Kurosawa era una familia de cazadores de primordiales, donde el hijo mayor heredaba la espada del dragón sangrienta y se sometía al entrenamiento de la espada sagrada de los dioses para poder explotar el poder místico que esta arma poseía y por palabras de sus padres esta época del año era la cual en donde primordiales realizaban su masacre contra inocentes así que debía estar preparada por si alguna de estas criaturas aparecía de la nada. Al final las 2 caminaron tranquilamente unas cuadras arriba para encontrarse con una pequeña tienda de comida tradicional japonesa donde el plato más demandado por los comensales era el Onigiri que el dueño preparaba, Hanayo Koizumi un joven de 25 años de edad, castaño de ojos color violeta como los de su madre, un chico simplemente amable, cortes y tranquilo. Dia se sentía extraña con su compañía, se ruborizaba con sus atenciones, sus gestos tan galantes y dulces que a veces la idea de estar enamorada de él, le causaba disturbios emocionales en sus adentros, pero había 2 problemas: El primero, el mínimo le llevaba 8 años ya que ella tenía 17 años y el segundo, tal vez el más grave es que su padre nunca aceptaría que un hombre mayor que ella tuviera una relación íntima con su princesa, lo consideraba indigno, una falta grave a las costumbre familiares.

Dia – chan…. Ruby – chan…. ¿Ya se van a clases? — El joven al verlas entrar por la puerta y sentarse en la barra sonrió, el por su parte ya tenía 2 onigiri con una taza de verde acompañándoles.

Eh… si Hayano – kun…. solo venimos por el desayuno y nos iremos… descuida no te quitaremos mucho tiempo — Ante su mirada encantadora y misteriosa, esa sonrisa varonil ella había quedado fascinada que un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Ruby – chan… buenos días pequeña… — Saludo a la menor que se apegó a su hermana como era de esperarse con miedo — Jejeje ¿Aun me tiene desconfianza? —

No es tu culpa Hanayo – kun…. solo es que ella aun no puede desaparecer ese trauma de su infancia — Comían tranquilamente mientras trataba de disculparse con el chico,

Dia… no es necesario que te disculpes… lo entiendo…. es normal…. con una experiencia tan traumática siendo apenas una niña de 5 años, es muy normal que a todos los hombres les tema — Limpiaba algunos platos en el fregadero mientras su temple se mantenía inquebrantable.

Lo se… —

Un silencio incomodo reino en el ambiente, mientras las chicas terminaban de desayunar agradeciendo por la comida con una reverencia, el joven solamente se despedía de ellas en la entrada de su negocio mientras su mirada estaba centrada en la peli negra, una intrigante y extraña mirada que después de una risa inocente volvió a lo suyo entrando a su negocio. Por otro lado, las jóvenes llegaban a Uranohoshi, con al menos 10 minutos de adelanto antes de que las clases iniciaran, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones mientras Dia aún se mantenía pensativa en ese asunto de "la cacería de primordiales" era algo que desde pequeña le aterraba, pero con el tiempo entendió no de la manera más sutil posible que era el deber como la hija mayor de la familia proteger a las personas de Numazu del asecho de ellos tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se detuvo en seco al sentir unas manos tocar una zona muy delicada para una mujer, el cómo estas se movían lentamente como si palpara esa zona logrando que frunciera el ceño al punto de enfadarla de verdad volteándose para encarar a la causante de tal acto tan indecente tomándole por la corbata del uniforme mirándole con frialdad y casi rotundo desprecio.

La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacerlo… te juro que vas a lamentarlo Mari… ¿Esta claro? — miraba a una rubia de ojos del mismo color de su cabello sonriente y alegre haciendo la seña de amor y paz con su mano diestra.

It's Joke Dia — Oh si, cabe mencionar que era una chica de intercambio del extranjero.

Tus bromas… están llegando a hartarme… Mari…. en serio… deja de hacer eso — Trataba de no perder la paciencia con ella, pero esa chica era demasiado desesperante y lo que era peor, la única que podía competir académicamente con ella.

Sorry, Dia jejeje no volverá a pasar — Eso era como decir "No te preocupes cuando te descuides lo volveré a hacer como si nada" en eso su mirada quedo fija en la Katana que traía colgando — ¿Qué es eso Dia? —

No es algo que te importe… Mari… ahora vallamos a clase o Nozomi – sensei va regañarnos y en lo personal no quiero que me regañe por tu culpa —

Y sin más se alejó de la rubia dejándola tranquila mientras esta sonreía caminando detrás de Dia mientras se dirigían al salón de clases.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues esta es la historia en la cual Dia va a ser la protagonista, ¿Qué tal le has parecido esto inicio? intrigante ¿verdad? jejejeje espero sus reviews con sus opiniones con esta introducción, pasando a otra cosa esta historia también está dedicada a las siguientes personas:**

 **Etherealpain, LoveForNozomi, Alejandro Fretes y a todos los fangirl's de Dia Kurosawa, sin más que decir me despido que pasen buena tarde**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~* The Blood In Her Hands *~**_

 _Y bien Dia ¿Vas a cooperar conmigo? —_

 _Ya deberías saber la respuesta…. —_

 _Vaya… que decepción… tendré que actuar con mayor severidad entonces —_

 _No importa cuanta sangre me extraigas… ni cuanto me tortures, jamás seré un trofeo para ti….—_

Y ahí se encontraba Dia Kurosawa, en clase de Astronomía impartida por la profesora Nozomi Toujo, una mujer de al menos unos 28 años de edad, de buen cuerpo y belleza exorbitante, poseedora de una mirada turquesa como la mayor de la familia Kurosawa vistiendo un traje negro que consistía en una falda corta negra que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una blusa blanca con saco negro que remarcaba sus pechos a la perfección, una obra de arte hecha persona como "muchos" alumnos le habían puesto pero por más apacible y tranquila que pudiera parecer a simple vista ya que muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia era una mujer que podía dar miedo si le hacían enfadar pero la peli negra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no había prestado atención en clase hasta el momento mientras sus pensamientos eran ocupados por esas punturas que su padre de le había enseñado de los primordiales, todos los papiros antiguos que hablaban de esos seres, su trance era tan profundo que ni siquiera había escuchado que su sensei le estaba llamando no 1, ni 2 sino 3 veces y no daba señales de querer contestar hasta que se acercó hacia ella lentamente posándose en su espalda sorprendiéndola con su famoso castido "washi washi" apretando con fuerza sus senos mucho peor que lo había hecho la rubia hace rato susurrándole algo al oído.

Señorita Kurosawa no estaba prestando atención en clase ¿Cierto? — Su voz sonaba algo aterradora.

¡Hii! ¡Sensei Toujo!, ¡Claro… claro que si estaba prestando atención en clase! — Se trataba de defender la menor pero no aprecia querer soltarla su sensei.

Entonces dígame que estaba explicando sobre el origen de la astrología ¿Qué civilización antigua fue la primera en usar lo que ahora llamamos horóscopos como una medida de cálculo y ha servido como base a la astrología actual? — Con eso se daría cuenta si estaba diciendo la verdad y en caso de no ser así el castigo sería peor.

¡Los egipcios sensei! ¡Ellos fueron la primera civilización en utilizar esa medida de cálculo astrológica después fueron los Romanos y Griegos! — La sensei se sorprendió un poco ya que aún no explicaba sobre la civilización Romana y la Griega, en el desarrollo de la Astrología y Astronomía.

Vaya… Kurosawa… si que estabas prestando atención… jejeje como siempre una alumna excepcional solo no hagas parecer que te distraigas, ¿Entendido? — La sonrisa que tenía la peli morada en tan solo segundos se tornó muy seria mientras la menor asentía mientras se cubría los pechos con ambas manos.

Después de ese momento bochornoso las clases continuaron con tranquilidad llegando la hora del descanso y ese tiempo ella lo aprovechaba para ver cosas del consejo estudiantil y esperaba que Mari no le molestara ni le sorprendiera nuevamente por que no se haría responsable de cortarle una mano con tal de que la dejara en paz, pero para su buena suerte las cosas lucieron tranquilas en ese tiempo a solas mientras hacia el papeleo rutinario de los diferentes club's de la preparatoria y el más insistente como molesto para ella era de idol's quien estaba dirigido por Chika Takami una chica peli naranja de mirada carmesí de 2do grado de preparatoria, de 16 años de edad que junto a sus amigas You Watanabe y Riko Sakurauchi querían que fuera aprobado su club pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo quizás porque lo veía como algo tonto o sin ningún tipo de sentido. Después de terminar y sentirse algo cansada cerro los ojos lentamente recargando la espalda en el asiento donde estaba sentada quedándose profundamente dormida.

Comenzando a tener un sueño extraño, uno en donde veía a su alrededor una especie de aldea en medio de la nada, de aspecto pobre en el cual la gente comenzaba a correr despavorida, escuchaba gritos, al instante llamas surgieron de la nada viendo como bestias aparecían de la nada para atacar a las personas comenzando a matarlas devorándolas sin ningún tipo de piedad dejando solamente rastros de sangre a su alrededor. Tan llena de pánico intento correr mirando hacia abajo notando que estaba completamente descalza hasta que se tropezó con algo cayendo en un charco de sangre manchándose su ropa que solamente era una simple blusa, sus piernas estaban al aire libre.

El miedo la estaba comenzando a dominar viendo como sus brazos y manos tenían esa sangre manchando su piel mirando su reflejo en el charco viendo algo que la dejo completamente atónita, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como las de un animal salvaje y además sus ojos tenían un color rojizo brillante pareciendo una especie de bestia salvaje como esas cosas. Esa imagen había logrado descolocarla por completo que en ese momento despertó de golpe para respirar agitada y sudar siendo observada por una peli azul con coleta larga de mirada violeta tomándole por los hombros para que se calmara.

Dia…. ¿Estás bien? — Ciertamente tanto en sus palabras como en su semblante lucia preocupada.

Si… Kanan…. solo… tuve una pesadilla… no te preocupes…. — Respiraba profundo y más calmada se tomó los costados de su frente con ambas manos tratando de asimilar lo que había visto, claramente era una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real, ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? —

Si quieres ve a descansar…. yo me ocupare por lo demás… al fin y al cabo soy la vicepresidenta ¿no? — Una media sonrisa le mostro que le hizo dudar en aceptar o no pero su orgullo como presidenta siempre actuaba primero.

Kanan… te agradezco la preocupación…. pero estoy… bien — Lucia pálida completamente, bien no lo estaba en realidad, estaba alterada y sumamente asustada.

Es evidente que no es así… ve a descansar yo me encargare de lo demás — Se acercó hacia ella para tomare de las manos para sacarla del salón del consejo y cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Te dije…. que… como quieras….. —

No le quedo otra más que resignarse y caminar por los pasillos de la escuela mientras terminaba el descanso, pero algo curioso se topó su padre estaba hablando con la directora de la preparatoria que por cierto era su admiración y la razón por la cual se volvió presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Elichika Ayase una mujer de hermoso cabello lacio rubio, mirada celeste y una piel tan hermosa que parecía toda una princesa, vestida tan formal le hacía lucir realmente sensual a pesar de ser una mujer realmente dura, igual o incluso más que su padre y la sensei Toujo así que lentamente se acercó hacia ellos mientras se posaba detrás de la directora para no llamar tanto su atención pero aun así fue inevitable el hacerlo, su padre lentamente la miro sonriendo tranquilamente pero al notar lo pálida que estaba se acercó hacia ella mirándole con detenimiento.

¿Estas enferma hija? ¿Qué sucede porque estas tan pálida? — La voz del hombre pelinegro sonaba preocupada y atenta a su hija.

Solo es el estrés del consejo estudiantil… no es nada de qué preocuparse… — Trataba de buscar una excusa realmente creíble para que no insistiera, no quería contarle sobre su pesadilla porque desconocía el cómo lo tomaría.

Señorita Kurosawa… debería ir a la enfermería a que la atiendan… — Decía tranquilamente la directora mirándole tan seria que le intimidaba.

Solo necesito… un poco… de…. —

Poco a poco la visión en ella se tornaba borrosa, su cuerpo perdía fuerza al grado de que sus piernas le temblaron hasta que de golpe todo se volvió negro dejando de escuchar las voces de su padre y directora cayendo inconsciente en los brazos del mayor que rápidamente se la llevo de ahí a su hogar para cuidarla, Al llegar a casa su padre la dejo en la cama de su habitación notando que tenía fiebre mirando por la ventana mientras veía hacia las montañas, su esposa en ese momento entro a la habitación vistiendo un elegante kimono rojo acercándose a la menor tocándole la frente dándose cuenta que estaba completamente ardiendo de fiebre mientras miraba a su esposo con un gesto preocupado.

¿Llego el momento cierto? — Lentamente se acercó más para tomarle de la mano tranquilamente.

Así parece Maki – chan…. — Poco a poco el hombre suspiro con pesadez mientras tomaba la Katana a un lado.

Es tan solo una jovencita…. porque exponerla a algo como eso…. no tienes que seguir sus órdenes… solo para satisfacer sus deseos — La mujer trataba de hacerle entender algo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?.

No tengo otra opción…. tiene interés en ella, por eso es que debemos hacerlo... Ella no es…. — la pelirroja le callaría colocando su dedo en sus labios tan solo escucharlo le causaba un gran dolor en su interior.

No lo digas… Nico – kun…. por favor… sabes que me duele mucho el hecho que por el tengamos una hija, una a la que no podemos amar como es debido, por miedo en que algún día la convierta en algo peligroso.

Por eso la entreno para que no se descontrole…. y pierda la humanidad que le estamos dando… pero es triste el que ella sea un medio para un fin totalmente "maquiavélico"

Lentamente la menor comenzaba a despertar para ver a sus padres con claridad con el corazón en la mano de la preocupación que sentían, eso le hizo sentir mal ya que sentía que por estarse sobre explotando en la escuela y el dojo le estaba cobrando factura pero ella no se daba cuenta ni lo haría de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, muchos menos sus padres se lo harían saber poco a poco se sentó en la cama para salir de su aturdimiento mientras trataba de hablar pero sus palabras salían entre cortadas.

Padre… Madre… que paso…. — Poco a poco comenzaba a volver en sí.

Sufriste un colapso por tanto estrés y ansiedad hija…. — decía su madre mientras la abraza con calidez acariciando sus cabellos mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

Creo que debo descansar por un rato más… — Decía soltando una risilla algo nerviosa mientras su madre hacia más fuerte el abrazo.

Descanso Dia… que más tarde quiero hablar contigo sobre algo… — El padre sonaba tranquilo pero severo mientras se alejaba de ellas para darles un poco de espacio. — Las dejare un momento…. pero Maki – chan…. es necesario que descanse no la agobies. —

Pero Nico – kun… — Ante la mirada tan fría de su esposo no le quedo más que asentir tranquilamente mientras miraba a su hija tomando su mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente. — Hija prométeme…. que te vas a cuidar…. de ahora en adelante…. que no dejaras que nada malo te pase…—

Pero madre… de que…. — No pudo terminar por su madre la interrumpió.

Prométemelo —

Ante esas palabras tan fuertes y llenas de angustia no le quedó otra opción más que asentir a su petición haciendo que la pelirroja oji violeta sonriera algo forzada sintiendo alivio en su interior volviendo a abrazar con mucho cariño a su hija para después levantarse tranquilamente para dejarla tranquila y pudiera descansar nuevamente, estaba tan casada que nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos lo que sería una mala idea para ella. Ya que nuevamente se vio en esa aldea totalmente en llamas con muchos cuerpos por doquier y bestias merodeando el área caminando entre las cosas para evitarlas ¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿Qué eran esas bestias tan horripilantes?, mas intrigas surgieron en sus pensamientos cuando pudo ver en su mano diestra la katana que su padre le había dado pero esta vez la hoja estaba ensangrentada que goteaba un poco de sangre al suelo volteando hacia atrás para ver a muchas de esas cosas cortadas en pedazos y ensangrentadas impactándose de la brutalidad de los cortes que tenían esas criaturas.

 _¿Acaso lo hice yo? —_

Esa angustiada pregunta salió de sus labios mientras estaba perdida y desorientada en ese lugar que, aunque fuera un sueño, no parecía serlo realmente.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Para el siguiente episodio habrá el primer combate con un primordial que será una bestia mitológica de Numazu, si son inteligentes sabrán de quien o que se trata jejeje, sin más que decir me despido que pasen una muy buena tarde.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ * The Blood In Her Hands *~**_

 _Dime Dia ¿Has comido hoy? —_

 _Eres en un enfermo si crees que voy a alimentarme de cadáveres —_

 _¿Entonces como sobreviviste tanto años?_ _—_

 _¡Tsk!... Disfruta mientras puedas… cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad te cortare la cabeza —_

Después de presenciar tal masacre y pesadilla ella despertó de golpe mientras se miraba todavía con su uniforme escolar, recordando las palabras de su padre para levantarse lentamente, salir de su habitación para encaminarse a donde seguramente estaría su estudio por lo que tuvo que atravesar un gran tramo de la mansión en la cual vivían para llegar a una habitación encendida logrando ver la silueta de su padre en la puerta corrediza ya que esa mansión tenía un estilo tradicional japonés de construcción pero sin perder el toque futurista actual viéndolo al pelinegro sentada detrás de su escritorio en un sillón de cuero café dándole la espalda a su hija. Ella por otro lado admiro todos los reconocimientos que habían logrado hasta ahora todas las idols y grupos que habían obtenido, discos de platino y múltiples premios. Tranquilamente tomaría asiento en la silla frente al escritorio mientras esperaba las palabras de su padre quien lentamente volteo hacia ella mientras ponía la Katana que le había obsequiado en el escritorio desconcertándola por un momento.

Con suma tranquilidad tomo un portarretratos en el cual mostraba a la familia Nishikino – Yazawa en un viaje que habían hecho a Disneyland cuando apenas tenía años en ese entones Dia y Ruby, lucían tan alegres, llenas de vida que sintió nostalgia para luego dejarlo en su lugar mirando fijamente a su hija mayor serio y decidido.

Dia… dime ¿Estas preparada para enfrentar a un primordial? — El que cruzara los brazos y le observaría de manera fría le hizo ver que estaba hablando en serio.

Padre…. yo…. no sé si lo estoy…. pero tengo la fuerza, la agilidad y la voluntad para hacerlo, para eso fui entrenada ¿no? — Exclamo suavemente la pelinegra.

Escuche en las noticias que en el lago del parque forestal Kadoike que una especie de criatura apareció aterrorizando a los lugareños, específicamente saliendo del lago… es un primordial de elemento agua, hija este es tu momento de demostrar tu valía como heredera de la espada sagrada de los dioses — Sin decir solamente observo nuevamente el retrato.

Entonces como asesina de primordiales tomare mi responsabilidad con total seriedad padre no te decepcionare — Tomo la katana e hizo una reverencia mientras salía corriendo de su estudio siendo casi media noche.

Se puso sus zapatos y un abrigo ya que las bajas temperaturas estaban congelando el ambiente, con rapidez se fue a la entrada de la mansión abriendo la puerta para ver afuera una limosina que la estaba esperando, sin pedir explicaciones ella se subió rápidamente ordenando que la llevara el conductor al parque Kadoike, quién rápidamente hizo andar el lujoso vehículo por la zona residencial en la cual vivía para salir a la carretera para llevarla al punto de encuentro preguntándose qué tipo de criatura enfrentaría porque lo único que sabía era que era de tipo agua eso al menos le daba a entender que el enfrentamiento seria meramente en el lago en la parte central del parque, mientras miraba por la ventana la ciudad en el horizonte, las luces que la hacían brillar de noche no tan manera espectacular como Akihabara pero al menos le gustaba la tranquilidad que esta podía tener. Por un breve instante tomo la empuñadura de su hermana desenvainándola un poco dejando que la hoja brillara con el reflejo de la luz de la luna concentrándose en una zona cosa: eliminar a su objetivo.

El viaje había tomado no más de 20 minutos ya que no había tanto tráfico en las calles de la ciudad llegando al parque el cual estaba completamente vacío el cual ya tenía varias cintas amarillas en la barda del alrededor encontrando todo completamente cerrado.

Supongo que tendré que subir por esta barda para llegar al otro lado — Con fuera aventó la katana llegando hasta el pasto del otro lado dando un salto para logar tomarse de la cima de la barda de barrotes metálicos subiendo con ligera dificultad ordenándole al conductor que se quedara ahí. — Sin importar lo que llegues a ver o escuchar tu quédate aquí ¿entendido? — El conductor solamente asintió volviendo a la limosina.

Después de eso tomando su arma emprendió camino hacia el lago, sintiendo como cada vez la temperatura descendía más y más siendo visible su aliento con cada respiración adentrándose a una zona en la cual había una densa neblina en la cual no se podía ver a más de 10 metros de distancia frontalmente, cuidadosamente camino siguiendo su instinto para ubicar el lago deteniéndose en seco al escuchar un gran rugido proveniente de lo más profundo de esa niebla corriendo con rapidez mientras ya tenían tomada su katana por la empuñadura pero aun en su funda deteniéndose al ver claramente como a pocos metros de ella algo salió del suelo divisando a duras penas el lago para ver con sus propios ojos como de un salto en curva una especie de pez gigantesco se sumergía nuevamente en el lago, la criatura simplemente tenia dimensiones gigantescas. Dia debía ser cuidadosa o si no el primordial podría hacerle bajar el Niágara en bicicleta.

Desenvainando totalmente la espada se podía ver brillar la hoja brillar por el filo mientras la empuñaba en 2 manos preparada para el combate adoptando una postura de ofensiva mientras veía como unas ondas se movían en el agua signo de que estaba rondando sumergido esa ser, siendo el silencio lo único que se impregnaba en el ambiente, uno realmente pesado y apabullante hasta que de manera sorpresiva ese pez había salido en dirección hacia ella tomándole ligeramente por sorpresa golpeando medio cuerpo en la orilla mientras que con sus aletas alargadas intentaba golpearla y además de que su boca se abría consecutivas veces queriendo usar sus dientes para morderla. Teniendo la peli negra que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar los aletazos.

Al ver que no podía estar en tierra firme aprovecho esa ventaja para acercarse a él para con su katana dar golpes de tajo en su cuerpo causando hemorragias instantáneas que por desgracias en vez de soltar sangre soltaban un líquido verdoso que al rociarla en su fisonomía funcionaba como un ácido corrosivo que carcomía su ropa y peor aún su piel.

¡Pero qué demonios! — sin ningún tipo de sutileza se arrancó el abrigo que se había puesto viendo cómo se volvía simples harapos, pero su piel estaba comenzando a despellejarse causándole llagas que la desangraban.

Ante el dolor ella se ponía de rodillas, tratando de soportar el dolor, pero desconocía que el efecto secundario de ese acido era la parálisis de músculos surtiendo efecto en cuestión de segundos.

No puedo moverme… mierda… no puedo moverme…. — La criatura abría la boca rápidamente dejando salir una lengua afilada la cual se dirigía hacia ella enroscándose en su cuerpo para jalarla a toda velocidad en dirección a sus afilados dientes.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de moverse por lo que a pesar de que su piel estaba cayéndosele a pedazos y sus heridas se agravaban más, resistiendo el dolor haciendo gestos llenos de agonía logro levantar su Katana para al momento de estar de estar dentro de su boca, a instantes de ser tragada por ese pez clavo la punta de su arma en el maxilar haciendo que más de ese acido brotara salpicando su cuerpo llevándole a sentir una sensación realmente letal mientras rasgaba el interior de su boca lastimando a su agresor que revolcándose en la orilla volvió hacia el lago para sumergirse cerrando la boca de golpe dejando a su presa encerrada y estando aun enroscada en su lengua decidió dirigir un tajo directo a la lengua de esta para liberarse de su agarre cayendo en de lleno en su garganta intentando devorar a Dia pero con su Katana se aferraba a las paredes de la tráquea del animal hasta que tanto golpear con tajos letales logro atravesar el cuello desde el interior enfureciendo más al gigantesco pez que rápidamente salido el agua para abrir la boca escupiéndola hacia la tierra firme cubierta de ácido y baba empeorando más sus heridas pero cayendo finalmente como gato en 4 mirando con ferocidad al primordial que estaba igualmente herido pero aparentemente en mejores condiciones que ella.

Debe haber una forma de vencerlo…. — Comenzó a meditar en algunos de los consejos de su padre recordando algo sumamente importante.

 _[Dia…. quien porte esta espada… puede usar su sangre para acabar rápidamente con los primordiales, la sangre del elegido es la única que no pueden consumir, es un veneno para ellos. La única forma de lograrlo es causar una herida en tu dedo desde la punta para que se bañe el filo y llegue hacia el pequeño zafiro incrustado, activando el ataque de corte venenoso.]_

Eso es…. — Acatándolo al pie de la letra bajo la katana para causar un pequeño corte en su índice dejando que la sangre fluyera por la hoja bañándola llegando hasta el zafiro en la parte inferior — Bien…. ahora vamos a ponernos serios… en el siguiente ataque te matare —

Retomando la misma posición de ofensiva encaro con determinación a su enemigo sin notar como sus ojos de color turquesa cambiaban a rojos carmesí como en sus pesadillas enfureciendo al primordial de la nada volviéndolo loco sin saber porque usando sus aletas para aventar grandes cantidades de agua se impulsó hacia adelanta corriendo sin importar que le mojar su cuerpo dio un salto hacia arriba para caer en picada apuntando a su cabeza con su arma para como una estrella fugaz caerle encima incrustándola en el centro de su cabeza abriéndole un herida de la cual no brotaba acido si no sangre carmesí y viscosa que la bañaba completamente dejando el color rojo salpicar el agua cristalina y partes de la orilla mientras desesperadamente el animal trataba de quitársela de encima sin éxito alguno hasta que finalmente incrustando la hoja completa hasta la base donde comienza la empuñadura grandes cantidades de sangre salieron como si hubiera destapado una fuente de petróleo dejándola toda salpicada pero finalmente caería el primordial muerto flotando el agua mientras el agua se teñía de rojo terminando exhausta sacando la katana quedándose de pie encima de la cabeza de su enemigo caigo para de otro salto caer hacia tierra firme sintiéndose totalmente exhausta cayendo de rodillas respirando agitada apoyando sus manos contra el suelo comenzando a perder la visión sintiendo sus parpados pesados hasta que finalmente caería desfallecida.

 _[La sangre es lo único que va a mantenerte con vida Dia]_

Después de resonar esas palabras en sus pensamientos ella despertó estando tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre reincorporándose con completa dificultad tomando su arma guardándola mientras se veía el cuerpo, sorprendentemente no tenía las laceraciones ni cicatrices, como si no hubiera pasado nada, al estar toda sucia se acercó al lago para lavarse la cara para encontrarse con algo que le causo primeramente impacto y después terror. Sus ojos tenían un intenso brillo carmesí que le hacían lucir como una especie de monstruo, de golpe se iría hacia atrás y con miedo lentamente volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua notando como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, del rojo carmesí al turquesa.

Esto… no puede ser…. mis pesadillas… no pueden ser reales…. no pueden serlo… ¡Mierda! —

Mirándose sus manos como escurrían de sangre, un extraño impulso surgió de la nada acercándolas a su boca para lamer la sangre sintiendo primeramente una sensación extraña de la cual se asustó alejando sus manos tratando de escupirla para rápidamente lavarse las manos, el rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo para volver a la limosina rápidamente saltando la barda, mientras el conductor le abría la puerta notando el estado deteriorado de sus ropas pero sin hacer mucho por preguntarlo, tranquilamente regresarían a la mansión mientras una perturbada y joven Dia se miraba las manos con ansiedad, miraba su reflejo en la ventana asustada por haber presenciado en carne propia sus pesadillas preguntándose en su interior _"¿Qué demonios sucedió?"._

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota: Pues como habrán leído, a lo que se enfrento fue una bestia de la mitología japonesa que dicho sea de paso tiene el mismo nombre de la ciudad donde viven las chicas de Aqours Numazu, según escritos antiguos era un pez gigantesco que vivía en el lago de lo que ahora sería la ciudad de Numazu actualmente siendo el causante de muchos destrozos y masacres en la antigüedad, los siguientes primordiales serán más complicados habrá uno humanoide, ese sí que le hará ver las cosas negras a nuestra protagonista, ya sin dar más spoilers me retiro buenas tardes**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ * The Blood In Her Hands * ~**_

 _Buen día, Dia sabes hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti —_

 _Nada que venga de ti me interesa…. —_

 _Oh que grosera… pero bueno, lo que quería decirte es esto: tu sangre es tan interesante y tan única que he podido crear más como tú, no perfectos pero semejantes —_

 _Aberraciones…. monstruosidades…. mismas que matare con mis propias manos —_

 _Cuento con ello querida, quiero ver tus habilidades, pero eso será muy pronto —_

El viaje de regreso a casa para la mayor de los Nishikino – Yazawa fue realmente muy pesado ya que sus pensamientos estaban perturbados no solo con los recuerdos de sus pesadillas, sino también por el hecho de haber corroborado su veracidad, miraba sus propias manos tratando de encontrar un porque a algo fuera de lo normal, fuera de todo lo que es humano pero por más que le diera una y mil vueltas no encontraba una respuesta tan contundente que le pudiera decir ¿Por qué tuvo ese impulso de beber la sangre del primordial?, ¿Por qué sus ojos se tornaban rojos?. Todo parecía salido de una película de terror, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando estaban a las afueras de la gran mansión ni mucho menos cuando el conductor de la limosina le abrió la puerta llamándole con tranquilidad.

Todo era completamente extraño e ilógico para Dia que de golpe saldría de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de conductor de la limosina tocando su hombro logrando sacarle un susto y que su corazón comenzará a latirá mil por hora mirándole completamente pálida por breves instantes hasta que reacciono por completo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del vehículo tomando su katana en su diestra mientras respiraba profundamente dirigiendo su mirada al cielo escuchando la voz del hombre a su lado tratando de averiguar que le pasaba ya que la veía en muy mal estado físicamente.

Señorita Dia, ¿Se encuentra bien? — El hombre de al menos unos 35 años de edad se notaba preocupado en su semblante y tono de voz.

Eh si…. Kiseki – kun…. gracias por traerme a casa, buenas noches…. — Como correspondía hizo una reverencia mientras se despedía del chofer para entrar al interior de los jardines de su hogar.

Inquieta daba pasos completamente pesados arrastrando la punta de su arma enfundada mientras su pequeña hermana Ruby estaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares de la terraza delantera de la mansión con una expresión totalmente triste al ver como su hermana mayor traía sus ropas rasgadas, lucia totalmente exhausta por lo que sigilosamente se iría a su habitación ya que no quería darle más preocupaciones a Dia. La pelinegra lentamente se adentró por la entrada principal caminando por un pasillo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y arrastrando los pies hasta que llego a su habitación abriendo la puerta corrediza tirándose a la cama dejando la katana a un lado recargada en un escritorio mientras se iba despojando sus ropas hasta que quedo completamente en ropa interior. Ya recostada miraba al techo mientras su antebrazo se apoyaba en su frente, quedándose en silencio totalmente hasta que sintió que alguien toco la puerta pudiendo ver una silueta femenina y esbelta, deduciendo al instante que era su madre.

Hija…. me avisaron que acabas de llegar ¿Puedo pasar? — La voz apacible de la mayor pelirroja expresaba igualmente inquietud.

Madre… me siento muy cansada…. podemos hablar por la mañana, la verdad necesito descansar… — No tenía ya ni fuerzas para hablar por lo que poco a poco se volteo mirando la ventana mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación tenuemente.

Está bien hija… no te preocupes…. no olvides que te amo ¿Si? — Tranquilamente comenzó a retirarse de la habitación de su hija.

Sin más que decir la peli negra poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, por otro lado, la pelirroja quién vestía su kimono con cerezos estampados camino hasta la sala de su hogar, un amplio salón en el cual había muchas pinturas, fotografías y muebles de terciopelo, echándose a la mitad de la habitación de rodillas sacando todo esa angustia que la estaba carcomiendo, toda esa desesperación que la estaba matando desde que vio partir a su pequeña y que se agravo cuando la vio regresar con sus ropas todas rasgadas, desganada, temía que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado pero afortunadamente no la veía con sangre manchando sus ropas ni mucho menos heridas superficiales pero ese dolor que la acompañaba día tras día la estaba matando que ya no pudo más rompiendo en llanto mientras sollozaba para sí misma tratando de asimilar el cruel destino que tenía que enfrentar su hija, a quién amaba a pesar de lo que era y que gracias a los dioses no estaba consciente.

Entre su llanto y quejidos una pequeña silueta salió de las sombras acercándose a ella, la pequeña pelirroja quien sostenía un pequeño peluche en sus manos miraba con angustia a su madre que para cuando Maki lo noto se secó sus lágrimas para sonreír lo mejor posible, aunque estuviera destrozándose lentamente por dentro, tampoco quería que su pequeña Ruby se preocupara pero ya era tarde, lo estaba y lo que era peor tenía miedo, miedo de que a Dia algo malo le pasara, ya que la quería, la admiraba, era una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Ruby… mi amor…. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Deberías irte a dormir… mañana tienes que ir a la escuela cariño — Poco a poco acaricio el cabello rojizo de su hija que estaba suelto y no habitualmente en 2 moños.

Pero Ruby no podía dormir, Ruby está preocupada por ne – chan, Ruby no quiere verte llorar mamá — Los ojos de la menor se estaban cristalizando rompiéndole el corazón a Maki que la abrazo de golpe acurrucándola en su pecho.

Mi vida… Dia está bien, no te preocupes tu hermana mayor estará bien…. — Con su diestra acaricio su cabello consolándola, aunque sea un poco.

Pero Ruby la vio llegar a casa cansada, en mal estado y con la katana de papa ensangrentada…. ¿Dia hizo algo malo? —

Y aquí es donde Maki entraba en un gran dilema, su adoración, su princesa, su niña hermosa Ruby no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Dia había hecho, desconocía por qué fue entrenada, por qué le habían dado la katana, vaya su inocencia era tal que no tenía conocimiento de la antigua leyenda de los primordiales ni del linaje familiar. Para Ruby solamente eran historias fantásticas que ya sea Nico o Maki le contaban para dormir, además no tenía por qué saber de las atrocidades que estaría realizando su hermana de ahora en adelante hasta que esa amenaza fuera erradicada por lo que la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación tomándole en brazos besando su frente amorosa y dulce.

Dia no hizo nada malo, solamente nos está protegiendo para eso la entreno papa, para protegernos de la gente mala mi bebé — Una mentira piadosa, pero que era más que necesaria en ese momento.

Entonces ne – chan ¿Estará bien? — Con curiosidad acurrucándose en el hombro de su madre abrazaba su pequeño osito.

Dia va a estar bien, te lo prometo mi pequeña — Le dolía en el alma mentirle de la manera más vil su hija, porque ni ella sabía si eso fuera verdad, pero tenía esa esperanza en el fondo.

Llegando a su habitación poco a poco la acostó en una cama de sabanas rosadas mientras le acomodaba para taparla con las sabanas mientras se sentaba a su lado acariciando su cabello con ternura y mucho amor para mirarle con calidez.

¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna? — Ante el asentimiento de la pequeña poco a poco se aclaró la voz para cantarle una canción que le haría dormir en cuestión de segundos.

 **Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa**

 **Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta**

 **Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite**

 **Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha**

 **Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita**

 **Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo**

 _La puerta de nuestros sueños,_

 _Siempre la he estado buscando_

 _He estado buscando una conexión entre tú y yo_

 _¡Yes! Cree en ti mismo, cree en todo el mundo_

 _Espera el mañana, así que vamos_

 _¡Yes! Las estrellas están cayendo sobre mi pecho_

 _Brilla…cuando estés perdido,_

 _Y simplemente ponte de pie_

 **Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou**

 **Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne**

 **Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa**

 **Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo**

 **Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru**

 **Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete**

 **Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu**

 _Cuando yo estaba cansada, me animaste,_

 _Tu sonrisa es la mejor_

 _Y así, estoy avanzando poco a poco_

 _La clave de la emoción está aquí_

 _La puerta de nuestros sueños, todo el mundo la está buscando_

 _Deseosa de encontrar el significado de nuestro encuentro_

 _La puerta de nuestros sueños, la que siempre estaré buscando_

 _Es la temporada en la que tú y yo nos embarcamos en un viaje_

 **Chance! jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga**

 **Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo**

 **Chance! kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou**

 **Suteki sa… doko made demo tsudzuku Power**

 **Hitomi wa Renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou**

 **Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai?**

 **Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide**

 **Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne**

 **Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku**

 **Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara**

 **Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo**

 _¡Chance! Mis sentimientos son_

 _Como los sentimientos de cada persona_

 _Creciendo y desarrollándonos juntos_

 _¡Chance! Vamos a dejar todo a la esperanza_

 _Es maravilloso…_

 _El poder para continuar avanzando hasta cualquier lugar_

 _Mis ojos son lentes de mi corazón, deja tu sonrisa sobre mí_

 _Pronto, ¿podrían cambiar mis recuerdos?_

 _Tal cosa, no creo en eso ahora_

 _El futuro de esperanza, nadie sabe dónde esta_

 _Estoy corriendo para encontrarlo y determinarlo_

 _El futuro de esperanza, siempre lo seguiré_

 _Una puerta se abrirá dentro de ti y de mí_

 **Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo**

 **Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru**

 **Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete**

 **Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu**

 **Seishun no Puroroogu**

 _La puerta de nuestros sueños, todo el mundo la está buscando_

 _Deseosa de encontrar el significado de nuestro encuentro_

 _La puerta de nuestros sueños, la que siempre estaré buscando_

 _Es la temporada en la que tú y yo nos embarcamos en un viaje_

 _Es el prólogo de nuestra juventud_

Finalmente, después de acabar la canción su pequeña estaba rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, por última vez besaría su frente para admirarla dormir abrazada de su peluche para salir de la habitación apagando la luz para dirigirse a la suya y dormir ya que debía levantarse temprano para atender las labores en el hospital, anhelando de todo corazón que ese suplicio acabara lo más pronto posible.

Horas más tarde Dia más tranquila se levantó para cambiarse y habitualmente irse a la escuela junto con Ruby pasando como costumbre a la tienda de Hanayo, quien estaba barriendo la banqueta y al verlas sonrió saludándoles con la mano.

Buenos días Dia – chan, Ruby – chan — Como siempre amable y atento les saludaba, pero el castaño noto el estado de la mayor quien le preguntaría si se sentía bien — ¿Dia – chan, estas bien? —

Eh… si Hanayo – kun, solamente tuve una mala noche es todo…. — respiraba pesado para entrar al restaurante de Hanayo, pero este le extendió 2 bolsas confundiéndola en el acto — ¿Hanayo – kun? —

Deberías irte mejor a clases, toma…. aquí tienen su desayuno — Se inclinó para lentamente susurrarle algo al oído — Espero tengas un lindo día —

Había sido su imaginación o de la nada el chico se portaba coqueto y seductor ya que veía un extraño brillo en sus ojos a pesar de tener un mandil y las mangas de su camisa dobladas le parecía tan lindo, pero a la vez misterioso que se sonrojaba hasta al grado de parecer un tomate andante que solo atino a tomar las bolsas y salir corriendo toda nerviosa sin saber que decir, dejando a su hermana menor atrás quien grito e hizo un puchero adorable.

¡Ne – chan!, ¡Espérame! — La pelirroja de coletas como toda una niña infantilmente gritaba y alzaba los brazos corriendo detrás de Dia para alcanzarla a lo que Hanayo solamente rio alegremente para después seguir con sus labores matutinas.

Eres tan interesante Dia… — Sonriente las miraba a las hermanas correr a toda prisa a Uranohoshi.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: ¿Qué tipo de rol tomara Hanayo en esta historia?, ¿Sera bueno?, ¿malo acaso? bien pues eso lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos, ya que enfatizare más su rol ya que es un personaje relevante en la historia, sin más que agregar buenas tardes**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ * The Blood In Her Hands * ~**_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder soportar esto Dia? —_

 _El suficiente como para encontrar la manera de salir de aquí… para cortarte la cabeza yo misma —_

 _Debo admitir que me gusta tu ímpetu, tu determinación, tu coraje —_

 _¡Deja de halagarme!, ¡No quiero nada que venga de ti! ¡Nada! —_

La mañana para Dia muy tranquila, aunque su cabeza le daba vueltas, aun podía sentir el hedor putrefacto de la sangre impregnada en su cuerpo, en sus manos aun podía ver aquellas marcas del líquido carmesí, incluso en sus propios pensamientos regresaba la imagen de ella en el lago al haber derrotado al primordial, el color de sus ojos y el cómo saboreo aquella sangre con su lengua. Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Kanan le estaba hablando tratando de hacer que volviera en si porque si la profesora Nozomi Tojo se daba cuenta de que estaba distraída la haría volver en si sea como sea. Discretamente le golpeo el hombro con su codo una, dos, hasta tres veces para que volviera en si lográndolo al ella saltar algo sorprendida mirando a su compañera de clase peli violeta quien le hacía señas de "presta atención Dia, la sensei lo está notando" era preferible dejar esos pensamientos por el momento a ser reprendida en frente de sus demás compañeras.

Cuando llego la hora del receso ella sin mediar palabra con nadie, salió del salón de clases para dirigirse al jardín necesitaba un respiro ya que demasiadas cosas estaban juntándosele en la cabeza, aunque algunas de sus compañeras le invitaban a pasar el rato ella solamente se aisló en la parte más alejada del jardín mientras Kanan y Mari observaban desde una ventana a su amiga quien actuaba realmente extraño llegando a preocuparles.

¿Qué está pasando con Dia…? porque está actuando así, Desde la mañana esta ciertamente distraída, evasiva como si algo le pasara — Soltando un suspiro pesado la peli violeta se cruzado de brazos con un semblante algo triste.

Daia… es un completo enigma… Kanan… solamente ella misma puede entender lo que esté pensando en este momento… — Miraba hacia el cielo mientras buscaba una explicación a su actitud.

Pero desde hace días… la noto así… ¿Crees que haya problemas en su casa? — Kanan se acercaba a Mari y esta última se tomó el mentón denotándose pensativa.

Esa había sido una interesante pregunta, ya que tanto Mari como Kanan no sabían tan a fondo como era la relación de sus padres con ella, a lo mucho lo único que tenían como prueba de que eran una familia feliz y estable eran las fotografías que veían en su gran mansión donde ella lucia alegre y sonriente, ellas no tenían idea… ni siquiera pensaban que era lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada introvertida, llena de muchas preguntas más que respuestas por lo que al menos la rubia tuvo una idea un tanto arriesgada: "Preguntarle a la hermana menor que podría estar pasando" pero el mayor problema que eso presentaba era que la menor se alterase, a tal grado que Dia se diera cuenta que la estaban interrogando lo cual podría empeorar la situación. Pero era su amiga lo que decidieron correr tal riesgo. Ambas se dirigieron a los salones de primer año para buscar a la pequeña Ruby quién se encontraba en su pupitre charlando muy animadamente con sus compañeras y amigas de la infancia Hanamaru Kunikida y Tsushima Yoshiko que, a pesar de no tener el mismo estatus de ella, nunca les discrimino e hizo menos.

Logro encariñarse con ellas volviéndose las mejores amigas, Kanan al verla entro al salón para interrumpir tranquilamente su plática.

¿Ruby – chan? — la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil llamo su atención.

De momento la menor volteo y al ver a su mayor esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al grado de palidecer totalmente mientras comenzaba a sudar totalmente nerviosa empezando a decir cosas sin ningún tipo de sentido.

¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yoshiko – chan fue la que grafiteo la estatua de la directora! ¡Hanamaru – chan fue quien tomo algunos libros prestados de la biblioteca! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Yo no hice nada en lo absoluto! ¡No llame a mis padres se lo suplico! —

¡Ruby – chan eso era un secreto, zura! —

¡Ruby pequeño demonio me las vas a pagar! —

La mayor al verlas pelear y discutir por cosas que evidentemente ya sabía solamente esbozo una tenue sonrisa seguida de una risa burlona e inocente que logro hacer que las menores la miraran con cara de " _¿Kanan – senpai acaso está riendo?"_ quedando completamente confundidas las 3 hasta que la peli violeta dejo de reír para tornarse su semblante un poco más serio tomando del hombro a la pelirroja sobresaltándose, pidiéndole que le acompañase afuera del salón donde la rubia miraba atenta lo que sucedía. Cuando estuvieron a solas Kanan y Mari decidieron que serían directas con ella para no hacer el cuento largo y confundirla.

Ruby – chan… ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta? — La vicepresidenta del consejo se expresó serena.

Claro que sucede…. — Las miraba intrigada y llena de curiosidad.

Queríamos saber…. si las cosas… en casa…. están bien con ustedes… no se… ¿No han tenido problemas con sus padres Ruby – chan? — Mary hacia esa pregunta tan directa que la menor empezaba a tartamudear.

¿Eh? Si…. si…. ¿Por qué lo preguntan? —

Las 2 vieron como la menor estaba empezando a trastabillar con sus palabras por lo que debían ser cuidadosas con lo decían o podría salir todo mal.

Dia… últimamente esta distraída… si ella es algo reservada y no habla con mucha gente, pero hace días que notamos que ella se aísla prácticamente del mundo…. Inclusive cuando estamos en descanso ella solamente sale del salón y se va a un lugar alejado del jardín y ella se queda ahí. Ruby – chan… tu hermana mayor nos preocupa… somos sus amigas, es por eso que queremos saber si de verdad nada malo sucede en casa —

La menor simplemente se tomó el pliegue de su falda escolar mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de ambas, las cuales estaban llenas de melancolía y preocupación, ella por dentro también estaba preocupada por ella, pero por nada del mundo les diría que era lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, era un secreto familiar y respetaría eso. Simplemente hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa exclamando un simple _"Lo siento"_ regresando al salón de clases con sus amigas dejando a las mayores con prácticamente la palabra en la boca. Eso no había servido de nada en lo absoluto estaban conscientes de que era probable que no le sacarían alguna palabra al respecto de su boca por lo que solamente quedaba una alternativa viable: Después de clases, ir a ver a Hanayo – kun a su cafetería, él era el mejor amigo de la familia quizás… solo quizás el podría saber algo al respecto.

Por otro lado, la mayor de las hermanas Kurosawa se hallaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos mientras comía un poco del obento que su madre le había preparado, ella no sabía realmente ¿Qué era lo pasaba con ella? tan confundida estaba que llego a preguntarse ¿Qué era ella en realidad?, ¿Qué clase de humano tenía esa ansia de sangre, que clase de persona podría tener ese apetito voraz de matar cuando sus ojos se torna rojos? Y lo que era peor… ¿Que significaba aquella visión que tuvo?, ¿Realmente ella llego a hacer eso: Matar personas a sangre fría y dejar una masacre a su paso?.

Es imposible…. que yo… yo… haya matado a esas personas… yo no puedo ser… un monstruo… — Renegaba de ello, no quería creer que era una especie de monstruo asesino y sanguinario. — No puede ser…. cierto…. no puedo ser yo… un monstruo… una asesina… —

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras dejaba su comida a un lado estaba tan decaída emocional y psicológicamente que flexiono sus rodillas abrazándolas con sus brazos quedando su rostro entre ellas sintiendo una profunda tristeza que poco a poco aquellos turquesas se cristalizaron saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiendo un enorme dolor que llegaba a doler en su pecho, esa sensación de angustia y ansiedad la estaba agobiando demasiado, siendo una chica de preparatoria tenía demasiadas responsabilidades tanto dentro como fuera. De seguir así era seguro que no aguantaría simplemente colapsando de manera inevitable pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, todos en Numazu corrían peligro al asecho de los primordiales. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que escucho una suave melodía resonando en sus oídos levantando la mirada, pero al ver que no era proveniente del lugar donde estaba se levantó para empezar a seguirla dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás del gimnasio donde se encontró con algo que le hizo sentir mejor pero también asombrarse.

Chika y sus compañeras, You y Riko se encontraban practicando una canción que sonaba de una grabadora, podía notar que estaban entusiasmadas en lo que hacían, pero no solo eso, sino también el esfuerzo, el empeño que ponían en ello era algo simplemente de admirar.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo del club de school idol's ellas no se estaban dando por vencidas por lo que ella misma se cuestionaría: " _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?"_ , y sin más ya un poco más tranquila les dejo practicar dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al salón de clases, todo parecía lucir mejor ya que Dia prestaba total atención a clases, se notaba más tranquila pero aun así esa inquietud se encontraba en sus amigas que estaban determinadas a llegar al fondo de esto, ya cuando las clases terminaron las 3 se despidieron tranquilamente a las a fueras de Uranohoshi tomando caminos distintos. Tanto Mari como Kanan debían tomar un atajo que conocían para no hacerle pensar a su amiga que la estaban siguiendo o acosando ya que era muy propensa a pensar tal cosa.

Tomándose su tiempo ambas finalmente habian llegado a la entrada de aquel café donde estaba el castaño barriendo en el interior del establecimiento.

Kanan – chan… Mari – chan… Dia hace minutos acaba de pasar en su limosina, pensé que le acompañarían ¿Qué les trae por aquí? — Su alegre sonrisa era radiante y calida.

Disculpa que te molestemos… Hanayo – kun solamente queríamos preguntarte una cosa — Kanan tranquilamente se acercó al mayor que se vio inquietado sobre aquella afirmación.

Oh…. ¿Algo sucede? entonces tomen asiento y les traigo un pastel con un te… denme un momento chicas —

Pasados unos minutos aquel chico regreso con un pastel y te para cada una mientras tomaba asiento cruzándose de brazos manteniendo aquel semblante gentil en su rostro.

¿En que puedo ayudarles chicas? —

Bueno Hanayo – kun… sabemos que eres muy apegado a la familia Kurosawa… que conoces a Dia y Ruby desde que eran unas bebes… asi que podrías decirnos… ¿No has notado a Dia últimamente algo rara? —

¿Rara?, ¿A que te refieres Kanan – chan? —

Mari intervendría en la conversación en ese momento

Daia… últimamente no presta mucha atención en clases… se porta evasiva… se aísla del mundo literalmente…. de verdad Hanayo – kun nos preocupa… es nuestra amiga…. creo que podría estar deprimida… y por eso queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo o si ella te ha comentado algo—

El mayor solamente tomo un sorbo de té para simplemente sonreirá de medio labio respondiendo a ese cuestionamiento de la manera más apacible posible, para que la preocupación de aquellas jóvenes fuera menor al menos esa fue su intención en ese momento.

Seguramente tiene estrés… como ella es la mayor de las hijas… es posible que Nico – kun ya esté pensando en casarla… o no se… dejarle su empresa o el dojo a su cargo… ya sabes cómo es su padre… tranquilas, ya se le pasara — Este solamente se mantuvo sereno, inquebrantable ante esa situación, pero en su mirada se escondía un gran secreto, uno que no era el momento de revelar. — Lo mejor que pueden hacer es confiar en que ella este bien, _si_ quieren irla a ver, para darle apoyo háganlo… se los agradecerá—

Ambas jóvenes entendían lo que había dicho por lo que agradecieron aquel consejo retirándose de aquel establecimiento dirigiéndose a la mansión Kurosawa dejando a Hanayo solo mientras este soltaba una risa algo burlona pero suave esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja regresando a sus deberes como si nada.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Seguro se preguntan ¿Qué pasara más adelante con él? ¿Por qué actúa tan sereno ante la situación? descuiden ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, de eso no tengan duda… espero este capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar su respectivo review, yo se los agradeceré de corazón, que tengan buen día.**


End file.
